


The day you said good night

by eurydicesflower



Series: zr one shots [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, How Do I Tag This, No Angst, Pre-Whole Cake Island, no romance unless?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydicesflower/pseuds/eurydicesflower
Summary: Nami’s words still drift on his mind as he was nursing his sake as he watched the ocean from the submarine of the Heart Pirates.“I wonder what she meant,”he thought to himself. He remembered what they talked about that night before.
Relationships: Nico Robin & Roronoa Zoro, Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro
Series: zr one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2220570
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	The day you said good night

**Author's Note:**

> hello eury again!!! so i just finished that one out of four backlogs i have on my finals 😞 ~~but im not apologizing for spamming the zorobin tag bc i dont get to read some aus for zorobin so im writing anything i can!~~  
>  anw this was written last january and idk why i didnt post it welp here it is! pls do enjoy!

Nami’s words still drift on his mind as he was nursing his sake as he watched the dark blue ocean from the window of the submarine of the Heart Pirates. “I wonder what she meant,” he thought to himself. He remembered what they talked about that night before.

* * *

The windy breeze tingled his neck as he sat from outside. Watching his friends and allies talk about their plan to the Land of Wano and retrieving Sanji from Big Mom, he took a swig from his sake.

Sitting in the corner and listening intently to their plan, that was his routine, after all. Yet, as always, something bothers him. He grunts to himself, not wanting to overthink something that he didn’t even know in the first place. Someone sat beside him. They somewhat smell of flowers. _“Robin,”_ he thought.

“Zoro?” She offered him a cup of coffee brewed earlier by her, but Zoro politely declined her offer, showing that he still has his sake beside him, still half empty. With that, she still sat beside him, listening as well to their friends in the middle of the Cat Viper’s territory.

Sipping her coffee, she kinda missed the way Sanji brewed her coffee every morning. Speaking of the cook, it was quite the night before Luffy's team will board to Whole Cake Island, just to save Sanji’s arranged marriage on Big Mom’s daughter. It was not quite shocking that Big Mom arranged a marriage for her daughter and the third son of the Vinsmoke Family, Sanji. Noting that this might be just a political tie with the Vinsmoke family and nothing else. She sighs at the thought of it, still holding her coffee.

“I'm really worried at Sanji.” She started, not looking at the swordsman.

“I guess that Shitty Cook can pretty much handle himself. He's a tough guy,” he admitted to the archeologist, not bothering his comment to the cook. Robin just nodded at what he just said. It was unusual for Zoro to admit that the cook does have great things on him, she thought to herself, as she stole a glance on the swordsman. Robin just sat there for a moment, enjoying the swordsman’s presence beside her— Sipping her brewed coffee and drinking his own sake.

 _“It was really nice to see her like this even in a peaceful way,”_ Zoro smiled at himself. He didn’t want to admit that under the night sky, she looks peaceful as ever. Serene, perhaps. Not that he wanted to say that to her, but whenever she was with him, sometimes he felt his cheeks burn for some reason. Not to mention, his heart is beating much faster than earlier. He didn’t like what is happening to him, at all. It’s been going for years and he still don’t know what is going on with his own body.

He didn’t want to ask their cute, resident doctor Chopper because what if this turns out that he will be dead in a few year? Even with Law, who was also a doctor, he didn’t want to ask him for advice because he knew he will tell him some morbid results— yet, he was still a doctor, though— Suddenly, he was disturbed from his thoughts as he just realized that Robin was asking him something.

“Wait, what did you just say again?” he asked the archeologist who just shake her head.

“It’s nothing, it’s just you look like you are sick just now? Are you okay, Zoro?” she asked him as the first mate now seems flustered.

He just shrugged, but deep inside, his heart was still pounding. He really can’t quite explain to Robin what he was feeling right now. _“I did not train for too long just to be nervous like this,”_ he told himself. 

“Do you want me to call Chopper for you?” she already stood up from where she was sitting but Zoro stopped her, holding her wrist.

“Wait.” He said, looking at Robin’s eyes. He quickly dropped his gaze to the floor, freeing Robin’s wrist from his grasp. He didn’t know what to say that time as well as Robin who froze from where she was standing.

“Never mind. You can call him if you want.” He was still looking at the floor. Robin nodded, unsure what to say to the swordsman.

“Good night, Zoro.” He heard the archeologist, leaving him alone to fetch Chopper.

“Night.” The only word he muttered. After Robin left, Nami, who was now finished talking with the Minks, surprisingly, sat beside him where Robin sat earlier.

“I heard that.” Their navigator told him, not looking at the swordsman.

“Never knew you were an eavesdropper, aside from being a thief.” He took a swig from his sake as Nami playfully punched his arm.

“Shut up, idiot! Or do you want me to tell something to Robin,” Nami said amusingly as Zoro choked from his drinking.

Zoro initially thought that he had done something that will provoke Robin. He didn’t want that to happen knowing Robin trusts Nami that much. _“Shit,”_ he told himself.

“What do you know about, witch?” Zoro asked her.

“I won’t tell you, shit head.” Nami huffed at Zoro’s nickname for her. “Go figure it out yourself, I guess you know what I mean,” Nami smirked at him, hinting something Zoro didn’t know.

“How can I know what you mean if I didn’t know what you are talking about?” He said, confusion now etched on his face.

Nami sighed at the pathetic swordsman. She can’t quite place how he can be one of the greatest swordsmen she has ever met yet, can be so oblivious to his own feelings. _“Right, Zoro’s an idiot,”_ she thought to herself.

“You’re really an idiot, just like what Sanji-kun says,” Nami just shook her head, hearing Zoro grumbled as she mentioned Sanji’s name.

“I don’t care about what that Stupid Cook would say against me!” He pointed his fingers at their navigator.

“Okay, okay.” Nami just rolled her eyes at Zoro. “It’s just… Man, how can you live with being so oblivious? Aside from being a directional idiot?” Nami now turned at him.

“I really don’t understand you, Nami. But to tell you the truth,” Zoro stopped, looking at the stars. “I really don’t get myself, too.” Zoro said, taking another drink from his sake.

**Author's Note:**

> and thats all! im sorry this is just a one shot idk what to do this next 😔🙏
> 
> fun fact: the title was inspired from the song with the same title as this fic! it was sang by Hale, a Filipino alternative rock band! listen to that song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b9_WNZ5T3eQ)
> 
> anyways, to those who havent joined the zr discord, dont hesitate to click the invite link!  
> [zorobin discord](https://discord.gg/scxKdXrseu)


End file.
